Penumbra
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Dalam dekapan mimpi buruk ia ingin berteriak, memberontak, melepaskan diri. —("Reiner, aku ingin pulang…."). /ficlet.


**Penumbra**

.

**Summary: **Dalam dekapan mimpi buruk ia ingin berteriak, memberontak, melepaskan diri. ("Reiner, aku ingin pulang….").

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warning:** possibly ooc, ficlet, simbolisme, canon, bisa jadi spoiler jika menangkap hints-nya.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Di tangannya terselip sebilah pisau. Mengilap keperakan di bawah sinar rembulan—haus akan darah segar. Lidah api unggun menari liar di tengah lingkaran manusia. Teman-temanya bernyanyi riang.

(Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir—

—tidak ada yang menyadari di balik punggung mereka _**Monster **_sedang mengintai.)

.

.

_HATI-HATI!_

.

_**Monster**_ itu menyeringai.

_('Hentikan!')_

Gigi-gigi runcingnya bergemelutuk menahan letupan antusias.

_('Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini!')_

Sepasang bola mata monolit berkilau. Ia lapar—

_('Kumohon!')_

—dan serigala telah menemukan sekumpulan kelinci di depan mata.

.

Pisau terayun.

.

Jerit tangis memekik di udara. Tawa serta canda habis tertiup angin. Tubuh tanpa nyawa berkubang dalam kolam berbau amis.

Mulut lebar sang _**Monster**_ tertawa puas, kontras dengan matanya yang basah oleh lelehan air mata.

_._

_._

_._

_**('… Pembunuh—')**_

.

.

.

.

.

Langit-langit kayu menyambut Bertolt begitu ia terbangun tiba-tiba. Berkali-kali ia mengerjap. Deru napas diselaraskan. Bertolt menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Merasa cukup tenang, ia menelengkan kepala ke samping. Masih ada Reiner yang tertidur di sampingnya, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan ujung jarinya terjulur menyentuh pipi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, memastikan bahwa ini adalah realita.

Hangat…

Bertolt bernapas lega.

Lewat bantuan iluminasi alami bulan yang terbias melalui jendela, Bertolt beranjak dari tempat tidur bertingkat. Di bawahnya ada Jean, Marco, dan Connie yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia sangat berhati-hati dalam menggerakan kaki jenjangnya agar tidak menginjak orang lain.

Lantai kayu berderak pelan seiring langkah kaki. Sepanjang koridor menuju kamar mandi sangat sepi. Hanya ada sesekali lolongan anjing liar yang menyahut di luar. Semua kamar gelap, tertinggal lampu minyak yang berkedip lemah tergantung di atas.

Ia memutar kran. Sedikit berjengit, dinginnya air menusuk kulit kecokelatannya. Membasuh muka berulang kali untuk beradaptasi dengan temperatur air.

Refleksi wajahnya di cermin menyapa ketika ia mengangkat kepala. Lama Bertolt mematut di depan cermin tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitam tergerai halus. Wajah oval. Bibir tipis. Kedua keping obsidian terpasang di bawah alis.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Ia _masih _manusia.

Bertolt menempelkan telapak tangan pada cermin tua yang telah usang dimakan usia tersebut sampai menutupi pantulan mukanya.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa, Bertolt?"

Retoris.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa.

(Mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri atau—)

Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu tatkala ia melepaskan tangan dan mendapati sosok lain dalam cermin alih-alih dirinya. Bertolt mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Tatapannya bergeming dari figur menyeramkan itu. Terasa familiar—

—oh!

_Si __**Monster!**_

Bertolt membelalak. Makhluk tersebut menggedor dari dalam seolah ingin mendesak keluar. Kuku-kuku tajam mencakar. Kepala menyeruduk secara agresif. Ia semakin tidak terkendali. Semakin buas.

Walau tubuhnya bergetar ngeri, Bertolt tidak bisa membiarkan si Monster lolos dari tempatnya terperangkap. Bertolt maju ke depan, memukul-mukul cermin dengan kepalan tangan sampai buku-bukunya terasa nyeri.

"PERGI!"

Sang Monster meraung ganas. Satu tangan berhasil keluar, menangkap lengan Bertolt kemudian ditarik. Bertolt berusaha bertahan, namun perbedaan kekuatan membuat tubuhnya limbung. Separuh badan terhisap ke dalam cermin.

"REINER, TOLONG AKU!"

Samar-samar ia menangkap suara bisikan Monster itu.

'_Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku.'_

.

.

.

Terkesiap, Bertolt membuka mata cepat. Napas terasa berat seakan paru-parunya tengah tercekik. Bunyi tetesan air dari kran memecah kesadarannya. Telapak tangan masih bertumpu pada permukaan cermin.

Menelan ludah, pelan-pelan ia menyingkirkan tangan dari sana. Refleksi sempurna dirinya mengikuti gerakan dengan ritme yang sama. Tidak ada mulut lebar dengan sederet gigi taring. Tidak ada bola mata besar yang mendelik kejam. Tidak ada kulit kasar bersisik.

Tidak ada _**Monster**_.

.

* * *

.

Bertolt kembali ke kamar. Ia mencoba untuk terlelap tapi kelopak matanya menolak untuk terpejam.

Sudah seminggu mimpi buruk menjadi bunga tidurnya. Dalam mimpinya selalu melibatkan monster yang berbeda-beda wujud. Monster-monster itu menelusup sampai ke bagian paling dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Namun hari ini adalah klimaks. Ia sampai harus berdelusi.

"Bert?"

Satu suara mengagetkan Bertolt. Menoleh ke samping, pandangannya bertemu dengan Reiner.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Reiner bertanya dengan volume seminimum mungkin agar tidak membangunkan yang lain, tapi masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Bertolt karena mereka berdempetan.

Bertolt ingin menjawab tidak namun ia tidak ingin membuat Reiner khawatir.

"Ya. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Bukan hal besar."

"Hanya? Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu mengendap-endap keluar kamar setiap malam."

Bertolt diam, tidak membalas. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menuturkan mimpinya. Sedangkan Reiner berhenti mempertanyakan.

Ada hening yang menggantung sebelum akhirnya Reiner berkata"Apa kau masih ingat sewaktu kecil kita pernah tersesat di hutan?"

Bertolt kembali menatap Reiner, tidak menyangka ia akan mengangkat topik yang sudah lama tersimpan. Memorinya berjalan ke belakang beberapa tahun silam. Ada seberkas rasa hangat dalam dadanya manakala nostalgia itu menyeruak.

"Masih. Waktu itu kita main di hutan tapi akhirnya tidak tahu jalan pulang."

" Yeah. Kau menangis tanpa henti."

"Kau juga."

"Hanya sedikit."

"Lalu kita memanjat pohon dan memetik buah delima sebagai pengisi perut."

"Ralat. Kau menaiki pundakku untuk membantumu memanjat, Bert."

"Habisnya kau tidak pandai naik pohon sih."

"Omong-omong delima di sini tidak seenak seperti di kampung halaman kita."

"Setuju."

Bertolt tersenyum kecil kala mengingat semua ini. Lanskap hutan terproyeksikan dalam benak. Pohon cemara berbaris kokoh sepanjang jalan berbatu. Jamur-jamur kecil menyembul di atas tanah lembab berlumut. Cahaya keemasan matahari menembus dedaunan pohon willow, hangat menjamah kulit.

"Terus kita juga pernah menolong anak beruang yang kena jebakan."

"Tapi disalahartikan oleh induknya."

"Kemudian kita dikejar."

"Dan kau kencing di celana karena ketakutan."

Wajah Reiner sedikit merona aibnya dibongkar.

"H-hei!"

"Hahaha pfft—"

Bertolt segera membungkam mulut sebelumnya tawanya meledak lebih keras.

Sejenak ia lupa mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menyiksanya. Diganti dengan gejolak rindu meluap akan tempat di mana mereka berdua berasal.

Ia lelah.

Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

"Reiner, aku ingin pulang…."

Kalimat terucap lirih.

Reiner merubah posisi, memiringkan tubuh menghadap Bertolt. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi leher sang partner. Menepuk pelan kepala Bertolt—sama seperti dulu yang sering dilakukan untuk menenangkan Hoover kecil tatkala menangis.

"Setelah _misi _selesai, kita akan pulang. **Bersama**. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

Kata-kata Reiner menghapus ragu di hatinya. Bertolt merespons dengan satu senyuman singkat. Ia menggenggam janji itu dan membawanya dalam tidur.

"Selamat bermimpi indah."

.

.

.

(Ketika Bertolt membuka mata, ada hamparan ladang bunga daffodil dan busur tujuh warna melengkung di atas kepala. Di ujung pelangi, Reiner menunggu.)

.

.

.

_f i n_

.

.

* * *

_(—if you're with me, then everything's alright.)_

Everything's Alright, By Laura Shigihara.

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Ada yang mau membagikan review? owo


End file.
